The present invention relates to a selection technology, and more particularly, to a management device, a terminal device, and a management method performing the process of selecting resources of a radio link.
In a radio communication system, a mobile station performs an operation called a channel scan. For example, a mobile station moves to another place from a state communicating with a base station operating in a predetermined channel and enters an area of a base station operating in another channel. In such a case, the mobile station performs a search for a channel of a base station by attempting reception of a signal while changing the channel, thereby searching for a base station. Under such a situation, in a case where the number of channels for which the channel scan needs to be performed is large, a time is required. In order to respond to this, the mobile station calculates distances between the mobile station and base stations and determines the sequence of channels of the base stations to be scanned in accordance with the distances (for example, see JP 2013-211803 A).
[Patent Document 1] JP 2013-211803 A
In a case where the mobile station determines the scanning sequence based on distances up to base stations, a case is not considered in which a channel shortage in the base station occurs as the number of mobile stations using base stations increases. In addition, the mobile station needs to store positional information and channel information of base stations in advance. Under such a situation, in a case where the arrangement of base stations is changed, or a channel operating in a base station is changed, the information stored in the mobile station needs to be updated. In other words, while a probability of the establishment of communication between a mobile station and a base station dynamically changes according to situations from time to time, until now, an effective channel scan in sufficient consideration of the easiness of the establishment of communication is not performed.